


What Now?

by IvanW



Series: Original Series [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: After Amok Time, Aftermath, Episode Related, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Kirk checks on Spock after their return from Vulcan (After Amok Time).





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I know *Spirk Day* was supposed to be yesterday or whatever but every day is Spirk day to me, so, here it is. This. And yes, every once in a while, rarely, you get TOS.

Kirk found himself outside of Spock’s quarters, just as he had before this had all begun. But unlike that time, he hesitated now. Uncertain in a way that was unusual for him.

Still, he reminded himself, it was his responsibility as captain to ensure the welfare of his first officer, and though it seemed like Spock was back to his old self, Kirk should make sure.

He pressed for access.

And only a moment later, the door slid open.

Kirk stepped in as the door closed behind him.

Spock stood in the center of his quarters, wearing his black undershirt, his science blue tunic currently clutched in his hands.

And Kirk found himself momentarily tongue-tied at the sight. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Spock in only his undershirt before. He had. Not often, mind you, but it wasn’t the first time. So why he chose this moment to be affected by it, Kirk could not say.

“Captain?” Spock finally prompted. Who could blame him? Kirk was standing there gaping at him.

Kirk smiled. “Mr. Spock. I came to…find out how you are doing.”

“Tolerably well, Captain.”

He nodded. “Good. So, no…after effects of…anything?”

Spock shook his head. “None. I have returned to full efficiency.”

His smile widened. “Good for you, for me, and of course Starfleet. But…T’Pring. You don’t feel anything for her now?”

“Captain, I never felt anything for T’Pring prior to this instance. I had not seen her in many years, nor do I expect to see her again.”

Kirk nodded. “So, you’re not mourning the loss? Even biologically?”

Spock pursed his lips, which for some reason seemed unexpected to Kirk. And even more so when Spock turned away. “I have been informed that T’Pring carries Stonn’s child.”

“What? Spock…I don’t know what to say. Sorry?”

Spock turned back to him. “I am not. My only regret is that she did not come forward with this information prior to the ceremony on Vulcan and her challenge that nearly cost you your life.”

“Did she say why she didn’t? Or explain any of her actions?”

“Not with logic. Merely that she saw no other alternatives that would release either of us from our obligations without incurring shame.”

“Sounds like complete bullshit if you ask me.”

Spock blinked uncertainly. “Jim?”

He shook his head and smiled. “As long as you’re okay with all of it, that’s all that matters.”

“I am. I have been informed that T’Pring and Stonn will be officially bonded.”

“You don’t have to go through any sort of divorce for that to happen?”

“It is not that sort of marriage, so negative. Any preliminary connection the two of us had was severed on the forge after her challenge and my belief that I had killed you.”

“I’m sorry Bones put you through that,” Kirk said honestly. “But I was unaware of his intention as well.”

“I know.” Spock paused. He seemed to be considering something. “You are not suffering any ill-effects after the battle?”

“No, Spock. I’m okay. Good as new.”

“Captain, when…when we sparred on the forge…” Spock stopped and looked away.

“What, Spock? What’s on your mind?”

“When we rolled around on the sand, I became aware of…” Spock inhaled and then exhaled. “Certain biological responses in our bodies.”

“Biological responses?” Kirk questioned, confusion clouding his thinking for just a moment. Then, with a shock, he realized what Spock meant. He felt his face heat as he thought about it. He’d known about it, of course, but he had expected, had thought that Spock would not bring it up.

And what exactly was he to say? He could hardly deny it or could he? But wait…_our_ bodies? Well, yes, now that he thought about it, Spock had too, but…

“Captain?”

He blew out a long, unsteady breath. It was up to him as captain to do his best to ease the awkwardness of the situation and attempt to take full responsibility.

“Yes, Mr. Spock. I did experience arousal during our battle on Vulcan. It was not something I expected nor could I control, but I am sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

Kirk expected that would put an end to that and he turned as though to exit Spock’s quarters, certain they could both use the space.

So he was surprised when Spock’s voice stopped him.

“I, too, experienced…arousal.”

He swallowed heavily. “Well…um…sometimes our bodies tend to…”

Yeah, he sounded like a complete idiot.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Spock. I suggest we just chalk it up to the situation we were in at the time and move on. Forget it.”

He nodded, figuring that would be the end of it.

“Jim.”

Apparently not.

Resigned, Kirk turned around. Spock looked rather stricken. He wracked his brain to think of something that would soothe the Vulcan.

“I have experienced battles before with others as part of my duties for Starfleet and during training exercises. It is not usual for me to become aroused during these times.”

Kirk nodded. “Okay. But you aren’t experiencing the fever of Pon Farr during those other battles.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Then…”

“But you were not experiencing the fever.”

Damn. Caught.

Kirk cleared his throat. “No, I was not. I’m glad you’re better. If there’s nothing else, I—”

“Captain, I apologize, but there is something else.”

“Very well.”

“Why were you aroused when we were sparring?”

“Because I am…sexually attracted to you.” Kirk paused. In for a penny, in for a pound. “I want you, Spock.”

“You have never given any indication.”

Kirk gave a self-deprecating smile. “I’m fairly certain that’s a pretty big indication, Mr. Spock.”

Spock took a step forward. Always surprising him, that Spock. “I meant prior.”

“Well.”

“I’ve always been under the impression you were exclusively attracted to females.”

“Not exclusively, no. I _am_ attracted to them.”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “Obviously.”

“I’m attracted to males, also.” Kirk rolled his eyes at himself. “Vulcan males, particularly.”

“All Vulcan males?”

He shook his head. “One. In particular.”

“Me?”

Kirk took a chance then. Because he heard just the barest hint of hope in that one word. “You.”

And another step forward.

Kirk took another chance. “What about you? Are you…attracted to me?”

“Everyone is attracted to you.”

“I don’t care about everyone. I care about whether…Spock. Are you?”

“Yes.”

Kirk had a million feelings. And he didn’t know how to process any of them. But he took his own step toward Spock so that they were now standing toe-to-toe, so to speak.

“Is it more than sexual attraction?”

“I am Vulcan and you are asking about an emotional attachment that I…”

“_Spock_,” Kirk interrupted. “Is it?”

“Yes.”

And all at once his feelings coalesced into something so bright, happy, and hopeful that it seemed to Kirk, difficult to breathe.

He lifted his arm, his hand going to Spock’s face, to his cheek, then lowering to his jaw. He stared into those familiar brown eyes that stared right back at him, unreadable, unfathomable, but steady and true.

“What now?” he asked.

“Kiss me.”

The two words were soft, whispered, so wanted that Kirk almost thought that he had, imagined them, wanted them so badly, he had conjured them up, fancifully.

But he took no chances, and rose up to place his lips over Spock’s cool ones. They softened under his, and Kirk really didn’t know what he had expected, because he had never dared to expect anything, but the needy moan that gasped out from Spock had certainly not been it.

Kirk pressed on, seizing Spock’s forearms in his as he deepened the kiss, slanting his lips over Spock’s, pushing his tongue out and in, demanding entrance to the inside of Spock’s mouth.

And for a long time, that’s all they did. Kiss and kiss and kiss. Until they were both panting and breathless. Until Kirk was so achingly hard, he was surprised his cock hadn’t torn right through his briefs and his uniform pants.

His blood felt hot and pulsing in his veins. He wanted to fuck Spock so badly he could feel the ache in every nerve of his body. He was on fire, his breaths coming shallowly as he gazed into Spock’s eyes, pulling back to allow them both to catch their breaths and themselves.

“Do you…” It seemed impossible to ask the question that formed in his fevered brain. So he flicked his head toward Spock’s bed, hoping the Vulcan would get exactly what he meant.

The slight widening of Spock’s eyes told Kirk that Spock had definitely surmised his meaning.

He opened his mouth to ask…what? Kirk didn’t know. But Spock gave a crisp nod, moved himself out of Kirk’s grip effortlessly and made his way over to the bed. Kirk watched his every move as he opened a narrow drawer next to it and reached within. When Spock’s hand came back out of the drawer, he held a vial that Kirk knew must contain lubricant for them to use.

Kirk swallowed heavily, nodded, and reached for the hem of his gold tunic, wrenching it from his body, along with the undershirt, pulling them over his head and tossing it haphazardly across the room.

He’d undressed himself for lovers dozens of times, this should be no different, but his fingers shook as he undid his pants, because yes, this was different. This was Spock.

Kirk walked over to the bed and sat down to unzip and remove his boots, keenly aware that Spock had now removed the black undershirt he had worn. He wanted to stop and watch Spock get unclothed, but he was all about efficiency. The sooner they were both naked, the sooner he could be exploring Spock’s body.

Boots removed, Kirk stood and shimmied out of his pants and briefs, leaving them discarded in a pool on the floor. His cock rose up fully erect between his legs, pointing upward toward Spock.

Spock, nude and beautiful, had placed himself on the bed, lying on his back. His hand was outstretched with the vial in it. Kirk took it and knelt on the bed.

He opened his mouth to say…something…but closed it then. Because he honestly thought this wasn’t the time for words. He leaned over his first officer to kiss him again, again and again, leaving them breathless, wanting, yearning.

“Please, Jim.”

That pleading went straight to Jim’s cock too. He hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but he was wrong. He leaned back on his legs to pour out the lubricant, coating his fingers and his erection with it, liberally.

As he directed his fingers between Spock’s spread legs, Spock spread them more, angling himself up to give Kirk better access to his hole.

“You’re beautiful,” Kirk whispered. He pushed one finger into Spock, who gasped, loud and needy. He watched the Vulcan to be sure he wasn’t hurting him, but all he could see was passion, desire, and something far deeper and precious.

He spread Spock open with a second and then a third finger, relishing every one of Spock’s unexpected but treasured moans of pleasure.

When Kirk could stand it no more, he had to be inside Spock, fully, completely, he withdrew his fingers, and lifted himself up and over, and between Spock’s long, slim legs.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Spock’s response was a simple nod.

Kirk thrust in, just as fully and deeply as he wanted, feeling Spock’s channel tighten around him. Giving them only a moment to get used to the feel of each other, Kirk then began to move within Spock, pulling out, pushing in, over and over. For a long time the only sounds in the quarters was the slap of his balls and their panting, heavy breaths.

He moved his hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Spock’s hardness, his slick length.

“_Jim_.” Spock grabbed at him, rather frantically, leaning up to kiss Kirk, sloppily, the angle of their bodies preventing it from being easy, but eagerly. Kirk returned the frantic kisses, his tongue pushing inside Spock’s mouth in much the same way his cock pushed inside Spock’s ass.

Then he felt the splatter of cum on his fingers, on his stomach, as Spock released, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm, his ass muscles constricting on Kirk’s cock making Kirk cry out in absolute ecstasy. He poured into Spock, thrusting through the most intense orgasm of his life.

Lying quietly beside each other for long silent minutes, each of them staring at the ceiling, Kirk finally asked, again, “What now?”

Spock turned his head to gaze at Kirk. He felt the Vulcan’s stare. Kirk turned to meet his gaze.

“Now…stay.” 


End file.
